Confesión
by JaviiChi
Summary: One Shot, de como fue la confesión de amor entre Kenshin y Kaoru, y su posterior vida juntos.


**Confesión**

Corriendo por la playa lo encontró solitario,pensante y serio. Se acercó a el tan rápidamente que, sin querer se tropezó, él la ayudó a levantarse.

-Ten mas cuidado Kaoru-dono -sonrió Kenshin

-Lo siento, te arruge la ropa- dijo ella bajando la vista

-Eso no importa

La peliazul observó a Kenshin mirar el mar, el siempre tenia un aire nostalgico y estando en Kyoto se le notaba más. Para ella que él le haya dicho todo sobre Tomoe; la hacia sentir importante, que a el le interesaba que ella lo supiera y se sentia increiblemente feliz con eso.

En el cementerio rezo todo lo que pudo y le pidio a Tomoe, internamente que le ayudara a expresar sus sentimientos hacia el pelirojo.

He ahi el dilema... ¡¿Como rayos se lo diria?!, tenia mucho guardado en su interior, sobre todo despues de haberle rezado al antiguo amor de Kenshin y haberle pedido semejante ayuda, y ahora estando en la costa, despues de haberse ido del cementerio, el semblante de tristeza de él no habia desaparecido, no estaba segura de como decirselo.

-Kenshin yo...- decia la chica mientras el joven se volteaba-

-¿Sucede algo Kaoru-dono?

-Yo tengo que decirte algo...

-Dime -dijo el chico dandole una sonrisa amable-

-Esque yo, bueno... tú y yo ... -se tapo la boca algo sonrojada..

-Tranquila, ven -el pelirojo la invito a sentarse- No tienes porque ponerte nerviosa Kaoru -dono, te prometo que no te diré nunca nada que te haga sentir mal

Ella se sento en la arena de la playa y lo quedó mirando,en ese instante al verlo le dieron ganas de llorar por lo que giró su rostro para que él no la viera, se secó las lagrimas con la manga de su kimono antes que salieran de sus bellos ojos azules.

Él claramente se dió cuenta

Kenshin tomó el rostro de ella y lo volteó para que quedaran frente a frente. Ella puso sus manos en sus brazos para apoyarse.

-Yo no quiero verte llorar por algo así Kaoru-dono, ya te dije que no te voy a lastimar-

-Pero es que lo que te voy a decir...más bien, la respuesta que me darás no me la puedes responder obligadamente..., no te puedo obligar a que me ames Kenshin...

Kaoru bajó sus manos temblando, en ese momento; se percató de lo que dijo, no se atrevía a mirar al frente, no se atrevía a mirarlo a él... se agachó y puso sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente... el aun no decia nada...

Hubo un silencio incomodo y los ojos de Kenshin se escondian tras su cabello. Comenzó a mover su brazo, se acercó más a ella, la tomó por los hombros y la levantó, la chica miraba la arena.

-¿Quien te dijo que no te amo?- Kaoru abrió sus ojos sorprendida- Al parecer nadie ¿verdad?. Mira Kaoru-dono, es verdad que nadie puede obligar alguien a amar a otra persona..., pero a mi nadie me esta obligando a amarte...-

Kaoru no dejaba de mirar la arena sorprendida, no podia creer lo que oía, es decir, que si ella no le decia esto él alguna vez ¿él se lo diría?

Kenshin se acerco y tomó nuevamente el menton de la chica.

-Si es esto lo que me querías decir, entonces mi promesa está cumplida- le dijo sonriendole-

-Kenshin yo... -dijo por vez primera y subiendo la mirada- no sé que más decir, estoy muy avergonzada...

-¿Avergonzada porque?, me ganaste Kaoru-dono, te queria pedir matrimonio esta tarde... ten.. -le entregó una conchita de mar rosada-Es para tí.

Esto era demasiado para la peliazul, por un momento se le detuvo el corazón, tomó la conchita y abrazo a Kenshin llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad,al separarse se besaron tan dulcemente que el ambiente se volvió hermoso para los dos.

_5 años después_

-¡Está la cena!- gritaba la peliazul - ven Megumi ayudame a llevar lo que queda.

-Ay! chiquilla sigues igual de mandona!-

-QUE DIJISTEEEEEE!

-Ya , ya porfavor tranquilas! Ey! ,¿Eso es pollo? DENME! -decia un Sanosuke hambriento llegando a la cocina

-¡No! querido, es en la mesa ¡ya sabes! -decia una Megumi regodiona

-¡Ay pero cielo si aqui no importa!-

-Ya escuchaste a tu novia fuera de la cocina ¡ambos!- decia una Kaoru irritada- ¡Ey Megumi lleva la bandeja!

-Si ... si ¡ayudame flojo que tengo por novio!

-Bien, bien, pero no me digas flojo eh!- decia Sano llevando la otra bandeja que quedaba, saliendo de la cocina, mientras Megumi se reía, le gustaba hacerlo enfadar.

Kaoru aun no podia creer que Sano y Megumi estuvieran saliendo eran tan opuestos... pero bueno como dice el dicho los opuestos se atraen ¡ja!

En eso cuando ya iba rumbo al comedor entro su marido, entro en ella.

-Cielo creo que Kenji se quedó dormido, ¿que hago?

-Ahh , ¿hace cuanto que se durmió?

-Hace una media hora, pero no quise avisarte porque te vi entusiasmada cocinando...

-Mmm bueno creo que es mejor despertarlo, no ha comido nada desde el almuerzo y Yahiko se le ocurrio jugar con el...

-¡Te escuché fea!- decia el chico de ahora 15 años

-¡HEY YAHIKO!- dijo la chica corriendo hacia la puerta de la cocina

-Cielo.. querida, tranquila... despertaras a Kenji

-Bueno en eso estábamos ¿o no Kenshin? -reía la peliazul-

-Mami, tengo hambre- decía un pequeñito idéntico a Kenshin pero con ojos azules iguales a los de Kaoru, agarrándose de la ropa de su Padre.

-Hijo, ¿despertaste por los gritos de tu madre?- decía Kenshin tomándolo en brazos- Mientras se veía un aura oscura adelante a lo que el pequeñito se acercó a Kenshin y le susurro al oído

-¿Si digo que si, mamá va a gritar como loca de nuevo?

-¡Te escuche cariño!- decía una Kaoru enfadada y haciendo que a Kenshin le saliera una gotita en la cabeza y riéndose bajo.

-¡Oigan la comida se va a enfriar!- gritaba Megumi de el comedor

-Vamos vamos - decía Kenshin llevando a Kenji al comedor.

Kaoru se aproximo a ellos y les dió un beso en la mejilla a ambos, Padre e hijo se sorprendieron y sonrieron. Se fueron los tres a comer la rica cena, que ahora Kaoru cocinaba, pues sus habilidades culinarias habían mejorado con la ayuda de Megumi y Tae, que por cierto visitaban a menudo y claramente las visitas semanales o mensuales de Misao y los oniguabanshu, el doctor Gensai y sus nietas Ayame y Susume…

Kaoru no podía esperar una vida mejor, adoraba todo… su final feliz se hizo realidad junto a las personas que amaba.

Hola!, sin duda un one shot que me salió de mi mente así de la nada, creo que me hubiera gustado que la confesión entre ambos hubiera sido así de bonita jaajaja, un sueño! gracias a los que leyeron c: , saludos!


End file.
